Frank Underwood vs Lord Macbeth
Frank Underwood vs Lord Macbeth is the thirty-eighth battle of Epic Rap Battles of Heroes and Villains, and the thirteenth battle of Season 3. It features House of Cards sociopathic President and First Lady of the United States, Frank and Claire Underwood, battling The Tragedy of Macbeth king and queen of Scotland, Lord and Lady Macbeth. It was published December 17, 2016. Cast EpicLLOYD as Frank Underwood Nice Peter as Lord Macbeth Hannah Hart as Claire Underwood Lauren Flans as Lady Macbeth Lyrics Underwood's lines appear in dark blue, Lord Macbeth's lines in red brown, Claire Underwood's lines in light blue, Lady Macbeth's lines in blood red, Macbeth's soldiers in green, and Meechum in pale blue.* 'Lord Macbeth:' Make way for the Thane! Fancy pansy; riding up harder than your britches! I’m slaying commando with Banquo, your marriage bed bears hold to three witches! When I see a bitch I take her like my riches, splayed on my throne room floor! While every day this shameful gay gets blue-balled by his democratic court! This harsh monarch’s spitting hard, this butterfly is blown AWAY! But be careful gettin’ blown in your House of Cards! It ain’t impeachy, NAY! You Stage Left Wing scandals, ain’t a game, but let The Scottish PLAY! I’m about to break a leg, like you just said my bloody name! 'Frank Underwood:' A Shakespearean tragic! How classic! Meechum, return him to the bookshelves. (Yes, sir.) See, I’m a busy man, and I thought only Conservatives repeated themselves. I don’t wish to break legs, no, I’m more interested in breaking bread, But wouldn’t it make sense if this “great warrior” happened to be trained to death? (Knock knock) I’m Duncan on you worse than your means of usurping If you were as good as they say you are, you wouldn’t need to hurt me: Feeling full of guilt in a kilt; it’s best not to corner a fox when they see an enemy I don’t O U anything, so refer to my namesake when you want to F with me. (Knock knock) 'Lady Macbeth:' MACBEEEETH! Don’t be a coward, spit sweet before my mood sours! This man needs shots to get up, while dearest you’ve slid into real power! Talking to people who don’t exist? Pollyhop to it, your brain’s in danger I’ll let your wife take my jacket; she’s familiar with coat hangers Your rhymes were less hot than your pathetic sex scenes; Because a wrinkled gray pube humping dudes isn’t any wench’s dream! While I dream of being Queen! Take the fall! I want it ALL! No pussy! Darling get me some rings, then get back in it and brawl! 'Lord Macbeth:' Alright woman, I understand! I have this battle under my command, damn! Like a dram, the gams, and the Scot’s land, while the Frank’s dropping Du-rants! Under your Presidency, both the economy and your waistline have inflated! What does your wife and FEMA have in common? They’ve both been violated! 'Claire Underwood:' I’ll put it simply, Your Highness, your wife’s confided in a borderline-psycho Meanwhile, my husband’s fighting over border lines, plus dealing with ICO. Because the Underwoods don’t stand under you; we’ve been on the uprise. Press the button and we will plunder you, understood? I can make the sun rise. Cold as ice First Lady; we don’t bother washing the blood off our hands. A Caesarean chopped off your man’s head, so on aborted missions, I take a stand! Mac battles like a girl, while Frank handles the world with our liberal policies Sticking to Malcolm’s word and naming his earls… was that part of the witches’ prophecies? 'Frank Underwood:' Personally, I’d wish to keep your legion of “all hail”s to the tall tales Did you think I'd forgotten you? Macbeth’s having a ball, but he’s going to fall and fail. Despite their tyrannical schemes to try and scare us, we’re standing superior. This is America by Underwood. We don’t cower. We make the terror. Category:Epic Rap Battles of Heroes and Villains Category:Season 3 Category:Frank Underwood vs Lord Macbeth Category:TKandMit Category:GravityMan Category:Team Battles